


Hair Dye

by Bjorntheblorg



Series: Acta Non Verba [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 23:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14779401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bjorntheblorg/pseuds/Bjorntheblorg
Summary: Chloe is not a nosy roommate, she just happens to be very observant.





	Hair Dye

**Author's Note:**

> It's a beginning to a universe that I've been trying to write out since the beginning of the year on ff.net.  
> Thank you for reading, I hope you find it interesting.

It wasn’t so much as Chloe was a nosy person, she just happened to accidentally discover many of her roommate’s secrets. For example, the night she learned Aubrey wasn’t a real blonde she was just walking by their shared bathroom. Aubrey had left the door open, which wasn’t her fault then because if you wanted privacy you should close your doors.

 

Of course, she would have just opened them.

 

But anyway, in passing she noticed that Aubrey had a box of blonde hair dye and she filled it away for later notice. They could talk about that when the time was right because she wasn’t nosy, she was just observant.

 

For example, she knew that every time Aubrey got a call on Tuesday, the “blonde” would dye her hair. Maybe it was family issues, maybe it was a self-confidence thing, but either way, Chloe gave her room. (She also really needed this lease, it was the cheapest apartment in the city and came with everything she could need).

 

The second secret she noticed about her roommate was the fact Aubrey had green eye contacts. As with the hair dye, it could wait until her roommate was comfortable talking about it. In fact, many of the “secrets” could wait until Aubrey wanted to talk about them. The only one that couldn’t was the newest secret that drove Chloe crazy. 

 

How on earth did Aubrey have black blood?

 

And no, it wasn’t her going crazy, or the lighting, or even the darn fabric making it look extremely dark. It was black.

 

She noticed it Tuesday night. Aubrey built her bed for her, they had just gone to Ikea because Chloe had broken the wooden slates that held her mattress and Aubrey took it upon herself to get her another frame. Aubrey was nice like that, but at the same time, the blonde was too intense while building so Chloe sat at her desk and watched in awe. It was like watching a machine make something on "How It's Made", absolute precision and without instructions. While building it, Aubrey nicked herself without noticing, Chloe did but she filed that away without thinking much of it.

 

Chloe herself didn’t notice the black dot until she looked closer at a small discolored spot on her frame on Wednesday and wondered when she had a Sharpie. There were only two people who had touched the frame, Aubrey and herself, and she definitely didn't mark it. It couldn't have been from the box either, Aubrey would have noticed and sent it straight back, therefore Aubrey must have done it. Suddenly the memory of Aubrey pricking herself on a splinter answered her question, it was Aubrey! It was a perfect black dot, completely up to Posen standards, which should have made her laugh but didn't. How do you laugh when your roommate bleeds tar?

 

Googling it gave her more questions than answers, it wasn’t old blood since it obviously came from Aubrey’s finger and it wasn’t period blood.

 

‘Maybe it’s not black?’ Chloe thought. She could test it against a paint color strip to see if she really was going crazy.

 

She already tried shining a flashlight on it, assuming it only looked dark because it was dark, and that didn’t work. Resolved in her plan, she went to sleep with too much energy. She wanted to do it now, prove to herself once and for all Aubrey didn’t bleed black.

 

On Thursday she woke up earlier than her roommate and rocked on her bed while Aubrey got ready for work. It would have raised too many questions if she started getting ready with the blonde since her classes didn’t start until 4 pm.

 

She loved Aubrey, but she couldn’t wait for her to leave the house. After the blonde left, Chloe waited an eternity, okay half hour at the most, before she slipped out of the house and went to the nearest paint store to borrow a black paint strip.

 

Comparing the strip to the dot, Chloe found that Aubrey’s blood was a shade between Onyx and Black Satin and that she wasn’t going crazy.

 

Chloe wasn’t easily scared or worried. She wasn’t afraid of much, maybe fast cars, but she had a long history of not being afraid of scary movies or haunted houses. They were too much fun to be scary, but now she was starting to worry because this was more than a stupid jumpscare or an underpaid guy dressed up in costume.

 

It was real.


End file.
